random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
That Day in Chat: The Story
That Day in Chat: The Story is a dramatic retelling of the events that occurred July 17, 2012 on the Random-Ness Wiki chat. Prologue These are dark times. But alas, they have not always been like this. We have quite a history. One that's been through many ups-and-downs. We were once part of a bigger organization. Wikia. Our creator, Agent Daisy, was a new member of the ranks, and you could say she was a bit more fun-loving than the rest. This didn't fly with most else, particularly Director Flash. Daisy wouldn't be silenced though. So she left. Created her own utopia, where random-ness was born. It's gone through numerous management changes since. After Daisy disappeared, the place went nearly completely quiet. Except for me. I was always there. Alt. came. He took up the ruins of the place and made it what it is today. And so we come to now. Some have disputed the leadership we're under. They say that it may lead to our undoing. Me? Personally I've never had a problem with it. Until that day came. Chapter 1 "Yes, sir?", JS responded. He had been called up to the office. There, Alt. sat in his chair, feet up on the table, him blowing bubbles out of a pipe. "You've been here a long time, haven't you?", he asked. "Um... yeah?", JS replied. "Good", Alt. said as he put his pipe down and removed a laptop from under his chair, "Then you're the perfect guy to tell everybody downstairs that it's time for a meeting." "A meeting? For what?", JS inquired. "Oh, nothing in particular. Just thought we should be havin' some time together is all." "Er... fine. I'll do it right away", JS said and turned around to leave. "Hey wait, before you go - what do you think I should stream? YouTube Poops or that indie RPG I've been working on?", Alt. questioned. "Uh... the video-shared feces, I suppose", JS answered. "Hmm. Yeah, I guess so. I don't really even like the RPG that much anyways", Alt. accepted. JS down the elevator a few floors down to the lobby where the others sat, as it was Break Time. "What'd the boss say this time, JS?", MP76 asked. "Oh, he wants to hold a meeting in a little bit. Social hour seems to be more like it", he replied. "That Alt., always so laid back. that guy", UMG noted. "Watch your language, dude", Kh2cool advised. "It's no big deal, dude. I just used a substitute for real profanity", UMG retorted. "Phooey. Back when this place was young there was no tolerance for stuff like that. The management these days...", Kh2 muttered. "Don't make such a big deal out of it, guys. It's not like real mature stuff is being used", A.C.F. reassured. "I agree with her. Everything's under control", JS added. "You guys are crazy. This is the best things have ever been! The way things were back in the beginning blew! We need to be the way we are now... like, forever!", Tornadospeed praised, slumped in a chair. Ding! The elevator door opened and in stood Alt. "Didn't I tell you to get everyone ready for a meeting? Gosh, you work slow. Hey guys, come look at my computer. I'm streaming !", he announced. Everyone except for A.C.F. and Kh2 rushed over. "It's ", he revealed, making a trollface. The others turned away and groaned. "You should've seen CCs' reaction to this while watching it on his vacation in Florida. Priceless", he explained. "What kind of boss are you?", Kh2 said in disgust, standing up. "Hey, if it upsets you that much, I'll just delete the link from my internet history. Your mom will never know", Alt. snickered, "Now come in here, I won't bite." Kh2 reluctantly entered, and A.C.F. followed. "Great. Down to the lounge room!", Alt. said as the elevator took off. Chapter 2 Moments later, the group entered the Lounge Room. "Please, take a seat anywhere. I'll set the laptop up on the table in the middle of the room so we can all listen to the sounds of Link and Gaepora ", Alt. said. "You're not being funny", Kh2 replied, annoyed. "Let him do what he wants", UMG retorted. "I'm with Kh2, you're kinda pushing it", A.C.F. stated. "It should be of Monogram and Gaepora instead. We can do it in memory of CCs. If you're gonna stream YouTube Poop, stream the right ones", Tornadospeed suggested. "Come on guys, just give it a rest", JS ordered. The gang took their seats, and Alt. proceeded to begin a topic. "You guys know what the craziest thing is? I was searching for the other day! And it exists! Weird, right?", he said. "They have for just about anything these days. Probably even for us. A.C.F. X Yakko, anyone?", UMG suggested. "I'm not drawin' that", Mochlum replied. "Can you talk about something that's not related? That's not the true spirit of random-ness which our creator, Daisy, worked for back in the day, right?", Kh2 said. "Times have changed, Kh2. We're all maturing. There's no reason not to mention it", Alt. reasoned. "It just doesn't... seem right...", Kh2 muttered. "You're too young to know what feels right, grow a ", Alt. joked. "How about we talk about something else?", A.C.F. said, trying to change the subject. "Yeah. Anyone see the new episode of Phineas and Ferb last night?", JS questioned. "Not me. I've grown out of it", Alt. replied. "Silly Alt., one does not simply grow out of P&F. It's something everyone can enjoy", TS contradicted. "Eh, I'm just not that interested in it anymore. But if you're into 'everyone' stuff, how about we all work together on something? I'm thinking of typing a sequel to ." "That so-called story with a bunch of curses and adult situations? I'd rather not", Kh2 rejected. "Stop being such a downer. Fine, we'll... oh, I know! I'll go on some random chat and troll the users there! Wait, no, even better - I'd be on it with two different browsers, and on one, I'll be myself, and on the other, I'll pretend to be a chick, and have me me!", Alt. brainstormed. "And call the girl you 63 Alt.!", MP76 added. "Why?", Alt. wondered. "I dunno. I just think 63's a cool number." " is better", Mochlum corrected. "I find that ", A.C.F. protested. "Can we do something that doesn't even acting like a bunch of children?!", Kh2 yelled. "What's the matter with you? All day you've been asking all ticked? You mad bro?", Alt. asked. "What do you think? When I joined this place, none of you acted like this!" "Did I act like this?", JS inquired. "Well, yeah, you did. You're like the only one who didn't change", Kh2 answered. "Yesh", JS quietly whispered. "There's nothing wrong with how I'm being. You're the guy shouting and all that", Alt. said, barely paying attention and tracing Digit the HTML Hedgehog on the couch seat with his fingers. "That's another one of your problems! You never listen!", Kh2 screamed, "I'm done with this place!" After he said this, he picked up a nearby plate and hurled it at Alt., who, as he saw it hurdling towards him, backflipped out of his seat. "Watch it dude, you could've hurt me", he cautioned. "What do you think I was trying to do?", Kh2 growled. "Test its aerodynamics and see if it could pass as a Frisbee?". Alt. said, shrugging his shoulders. Kh2 jumped towards his opponent, clutched his fists, and socked Alt. in the face. His assailant flew back and crashed into the wall, leaving a sizable hole. Kh2 lifted up his left foot and drove it towards Alt., however, at the last second, the latter grabbed a nearby wooden chair and shielding himself with it, seat faced out. Kh2's foot broke through it, and Alt. quickly formulated a plan. He threw the chair away and, with Kh2's foot still high, took the opportunity to kick him in the groin. "You... ", Kh2 uttered. "Now you're using the very same stuff you're against? That's a bit low for you", Alt. retorted. "You think all of life's just a game don't you?", Kh2 muttered. "It's better than thinking what you are", Alt. replied. Kh2 struggled to get up, grasping onto the couch for support, and then turned around to face Alt. He aimed at him with his fist again, though Alt. stopped it in mid-air with his own hand. "I'm done with you. I'm done with all of you. And I'm done with this place", Kh2 stated angrily, and put his fist down. "I'm reportin' ya." With this, he went to the elevator, the chair still stuck to his foot. "Oh noez, I'm so scared!", Alt. mocked. "Go on, man! You suck!" The elevator door closed, and Kh2 left. "I'm going too." Alt. then noticed there was no other exit then the one Kh2 had taken. "Hmm... on second thought, I'll wait." Alt. placed his back against the wall and crossed his arms. The others just sat in silence. ... DING! The elevator door opened. "Finally." Alt. went inside and took the ride up. Silence again. "That was... weird", UMG announced. "I thought it was awesome. This would have been boring without an action sequence. Could've used an explosion or two", TS suggested. DING! The elevator door opened and Banjosnape jumped in. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Once I saw you weren't upstairs, I figured you must be down here! What'd I miss?!" He noticed the group's solemn faces and the holes in the wall with debris at its base. "... Oh." Chapter 3 Category:Random Works! Category:Random Category:Chat Category:Random Stories Category:Stories Category:Epic Stories Category:J. Severe